Sobre bailes y bromas sin querer
by Misila
Summary: Millicent no sabe si ir al Baile de Navidad, pero Tracey tiene mucho poder de convicción. Y como los tiempos cambian, será ella quien le pida a un chico que la acompañe. No es complicado ni tiene por qué salir mal... ¿verdad?


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Sobre bailes y bromas sin querer**_

Millicent nunca ha destacado en nada.

Con su pelo negro y su complexión gruesa, no es guapa (aunque al menos no es tan fea como esa Eloise Midgeon, que tiene la cara llena de granos y la nariz torcida), ni excesivamente inteligente (su media en todas las asignaturas es de Aceptable, salvo en Astronomía, que se le da algo mejor). Tampoco tiene mucho carácter; suele pasar sus ratos libres charlando con Tracey o con Vincent, o leyendo obras que le gustan a su madre (que, como nadie del colegio debe saber, es muggle).

No, Millicent no es alguien que llame la atención.

Tampoco lo desea. Ella es feliz tal y como está.

Por ejemplo, ahora mismo, mientras termina los deberes y ve la nieve caer al otro lado de la ventana de la biblioteca, no se le ocurre ningún lugar mejor en el que estar. Frente a ella, Tracey resopla porque no sabe cómo seguir con su redacción de Transformaciones.

—Miley—la llama su amiga, y Millicent la mira—. ¿Alguna idea para mejorar los hechizos…? ¿Los que sirven para convertir gallinas en conejos?

—Desplumarlas—sugiere ella. Tracey ríe.

—Vale, no tienes ideas. Me lo inventaré sobre la marcha—decide. Suspira—. Oye, ¿con quién vas a ir al Baile?

Oh, el Baile de Navidad. El tema de conversación favorito de todo el colegio desde que se enteraron de su celebración, que es precisamente mañana.

—Ni idea—admite Millicent—. No me apetece ir, la verdad. Además—agrega—, no creo que nadie quiera ir conmigo.

Tracey arquea las cejas.

—No jodas. Miley, no eres fea. Mira a Eloise Midgeon si quieres una comparación.

—Ésa no vale. Hasta el calamar gigante es más guapo que Midgeon.

Tracey bufa.

—Venga, sólo porque la idiota de Parkinson dedique su tiempo libre a fingir que ella es divina de la muerte e intentar que el resto seamos peores que ella no significa que tengas que creértelo. Si te arreglas…

—Tracey, en mi túnica caben tres como tú—señala Millicent. Tiene bien asumido que le sobran unos cuantos kilos, al igual que sabe que le gusta demasiado la comida como para poder perderlos. Además, está demasiado ocupada estudiando como para ponerse a hacer ejercicio.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo soy un palillo de dientes—replica Tracey. Millicent sabe que se está enfadando, y no quiere, porque sabe que no va a servir para nada.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿Con quién vas a ir tú?

Tracey sonríe ampliamente.

—Hay un francés que quiere que vaya con él—dice, contenta—. Le he dicho que lo pensaré.

—¿Cómo que lo pensarás? ¿Es que no lo sabes?

Tracey sacude la cabeza.

—No… Así los dejas con la intriga e insisten más. Le diré que sí, en su debido momento. Cuando tú encuentres una pareja.

Otra patada al charco. Millicent fulmina a su amiga con la mirada.

—No voy a ir, Tracey.

—Entonces yo dejaré tirado a mi francés.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Pero sabe que sí, que Tracey hará lo que dice con toda certeza. Su amiga es terca como una mula.

—Vas a ir con alguien. Seguro que te has imaginado a la luz de las velas, escuchando un vals, bailando… ¿con quién?

A regañadientes, Millicent piensa en la persona con la que le gustaría ir al baile. Y, tras ponerse colorada como un tomate, se lo confiesa a su mejor amiga.

o-o-o

—¿De qué diablos sirve un baile lleno de extranjeros?—bufa Greg.

Vin medita la pregunta seriamente.

—Habrá comida—señala; eso es un punto a favor del baile—. Y las francesas están muy buenas.

—Sí, pero están más blancas que una lápida—replica su amigo—. Aunque la comida me convence—dice, sonriendo un poco—. ¿Crees que pondrán platos extranjeros?

—Pues…

—¡Crabbe, Goyle!

Los dos muchachos se giran hacia la entrada de la sala común, por donde Draco Malfoy entra muy digno.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que me hagáis un favor.

Vin intercambia una mirada con Greg. Un favor. Así llama Draco a las órdenes que les da como si fuesen perros. El motivo de que le hagan caso no está claro. Puede que sea porque es más cómodo obedecer y dejar que otro piense que tomar decisiones propias. Quizá porque realmente aprecian a Draco y saben que necesita sentirse superior a otros y ésa es la forma más sencilla que tienen de conseguir que su amigo esté contento.

—A ver.

Draco sonríe enseñando todos los dientes.

—Veréis. Me he enterado de que Longbottom va a ir al Baile con esa Weasley.

Greg arquea las cejas.

—Se ve que aparte de dinero les falta gusto—comenta. Vincent se echa a reír—. ¿Quién estaría tan desesperado como para ir con ése?

—Vale, vale—lo apacigua Draco—. Lo que quiero es…—rebusca en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica hasta sacar un frasco con un líquido azul y se lo muestra—. ¿Seríais capaces de conseguir que Longbottom se lo beba?

—¿Para qué?—inquiere Vincent.

—Es una sorpresa. Simplemente… bueno, vigilad a Longbottom cuando se lo tome. Y, sobre todo, comprobad si Weasley sigue queriendo ir con él al Baile después.

Vin coge el frasco y examina el líquido. Parece algo alucinógeno. Greg se lo arrebata y lo observa atentamente.

—Vale—aceptan ambos a la vez.

o-o-o

—Bueno, Miley, no es tan difícil—comenta Tracey—. En estos tiempos, una chica puede pedirle a un chico que la acompañe con total normalidad. No importa que…

—¿Que sea fea?—murmura Millicent.

—No iba a decir eso, tonta.

—¿Qué el chico sea Vin?

—Por ahí van los tiros.

Millicent no alcanza a comprender por qué, pero está segura de que Vincent le gusta. Le gusta su humor simple, en ocasiones absurdo; le gusta que nunca ponga pegas para acompañarla a recoger los apuntes que se ha dejado en clase y que de vez en cuando incluso la defienda de los continuos ataques de Pansy hacia su físico.

A Millicent Bulstrode le gusta Vincent Crabbe, ¿qué? Cosas peores se han visto.

—Entonces, la idea es…

—Que te sientes con él en la cena, y le comentes como si nada que te gustaría que te acompañase—dice Tracey con calma.

Millicent la fulmina con la mirada. Como si fuera tan fácil. Claro, como su amiga es delgada y guapa… Ella se mira en el espejo y no le gusta lo que ve, aunque ya está bastante acostumbrada y no le cuesta fingir que le resbala.

—Venga, vamos, que ya es la hora—Tracey la empuja para que salga del dormitorio, pero antes Millicent se mira una última vez en el espejo. Su mejor amiga la ha convencido para que se peine y se maquille, y, si bien su rostro paliducho tiene algo de color y su pelo negro está más sedoso y brillante que de costumbre, el resultado es el mismo.

Millicent se encamina con Tracey hacia el Gran Comedor, armándose de valor. Pese a que ella está orgullosa de ser una Slytherin, en ese momento no le importaría tener algo del coraje que parece reservado para la Casa enemiga.

Localiza a Vin en cuanto entra. Está sentado al otro lado de Draco, y hay un sitio libre junto a él. Tracey le guiña un ojo y se lo señala, mientras ella va a sentarse junto a Daphne y Theodore y observa cada movimiento con una meticulosidad digna de un auror.

Tras respirar hondo, Millicent se deja caer junto a Vincent, intentando parecer casual. Él está ocupado con su comida, aunque de vez en cuando lanza miradas furtivas a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Hola, Miley—la saluda.

—Hola—Millicent se pone roja y se detesta por ello. ¡Merlín, que no es lógico que lleve tres años y medio con él y empiece a ser vergonzosa ahora!—. ¿Qué comes?

_Miley haciendo gala de su perspicacia. ¿No ves que es pastel de carne?_

—Pastel de carne—responde Vin. Mira hacia la mesa de Gryffindor de nuevo—. A ver cuándo va a llegar ese Longbottom…

—¿Para qué lo esperas?—inquiere Millicent con curiosidad.

—Para hacerle un favor a Draco.

Millicent arquea las cejas. Si hay algo que no le gusta de Vincent es su incapacidad para tomar sus propias decisiones. Muchas veces ha intentado cambiar eso, pero Vin es una persona de lo más inflexible en ese aspecto.

Un poco porque necesita ayuda para sacar el tema que la corroe, Millicent busca con la mirada a Tracey, pero su amiga está charlando animadamente con Theodore Nott. Bueno, más bien Tracey charla y Theodore le dirige miradas asesinas con la esperanza de que eso consiga que se calle. Esperanza que es vana, en cualquier caso. Rindiéndose, Nott se levanta y sale del Gran Comedor echando humo por las orejas. Tracey se muestra sorprendida y comienza a torturar a Daphne.

—Pobrecito—ríe Millicent en voz baja. Ella misma quiere mucho a Tracey, pero no va a negar que es demasiado parlanchina. Entonces descubre que Vincent está echando zumo de calabaza en un vaso que no es el de él. Se siente enternecida de repente—. ¿Es para mí?

—Pues…—Vin piensa en la mejor manera de decírselo, pero Millicent, que empieza a sentirse flotar sólo de pensar que el muchacho ha tenido ese detalle con ella, coge la copa y bebe de ella.

—Gracias—dice, sonriendo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfuma cuando descubre que Vincent se ha puesto blanco. Y, al otro lado del joven, Greg tiene la boca abierta.

—Te lo has bebido—musita Vin.

—Sí—asiente ella—. ¿Es que no…?—y entonces lo comprende. No era para ella. Y ella ha creído que Vin estaba teniendo un detalle y se ha tomado demasiadas confianzas y lo ha estropeado todo. Ahora Vin va a pensar que es tan creída como Pansy y va a comenzar a meterse con ella también. Las lágrimas afloran a sus ojos sólo de pensarlo, y se pone aún más colorada de lo que ya estaba—. Bueno—balbucea como puede, deseando huir lo más rápido posible—. Pues me… me voy a… No tengo hambre, así que voy… a dormir.

Sin embargo, cuando apoya las manos en la mesa para ponerse en pie descubre que también están rojas. Extrañada, Millicent se toca el rostro y lo descubre ardiente, como si tuviera fiebre. Y comprende que toda su piel se ha puesto de un intenso color granate.

—Ahí va—suelta Vin, impresionado.

Millicent no logra retener unas cuantas lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas, muerta de rabia y humillación.

Y, para su horror, escucha una risotada cantarina que sólo puede ser de una persona.

—¡Joder, Bulstrode! ¡Qué vergonzosa eres!—Millicent se gira para mirar a Pansy, que sentada junto a Draco sonríe como si ya hubiera recibido los regalos de Navidad—. ¡Ahora tienes más pinta de tomate que nunca, gorda y roja!

La gran mayoría de los alumnos se ríe. Incluso los prefectos de las casas. Y más lágrimas escapan de Millicent, mientras se pone más roja aún por la vergüenza.

Tracey se pone en pie y se acerca a ella para tomar su mano.

—Vamos, Miley.

—¿A exprimirla y hacer zumo de tomate?—inquiere Pansy, que a estas alturas ya prácticamente está llorando de la risa. Tracey la mira con odio.

—¿Por qué no dejas de fijarte en los demás y piensas en ti? A lo mejor descubres por qué repeles a todo el mundo—le espeta. Tira de la mano de Millicent, que trata como puede de ignorar las risas de la mayoría del colegio—. Vamos.

Tracey la lleva camino de la enfermería, pero apenas han subido dos pisos cuando Millicent se niega a seguir. Se apoya en la pared, sin ganas ya de disimular, y se echa a llorar. Tracey la abraza con fuerza.

—La odio—susurra—. Odio a Parkinson.

—La odia todo el mundo—replica Tracey con amargura—. Pero no te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma de darle su merecido. Ahora vamos a la enfermería a ver si la señora Pomfrey puede hacer algo para…

—Ha sido Vin—musita entonces Millicent—. El zumo… había puesto algo.

—Gilipollas—escupe Tracey con rabia—. Venga, vamos a la enfermería.

o-o-o

Al día siguiente, hay mucho revuelo en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Bueno, en realidad, en todos los dormitorios, sobre todo los femeninos.

Tracey se ha puesto un vestido negro y poco maquillaje, el justo para resaltar sus ojos oscuros. Su cabello caoba está recogido en un moño, que junto a los tacones la hace parecer más alta y más guapa.

Millicent sonríe al ver a su mejor amiga. Está muy guapa.

No obstante, ella no piensa ir al baile. Al final, pese a que la señora Pomfrey tardó dos minutos en dar con la poción adecuada para que recuperase su color de piel, Millicent no le pidió a Vin que la acompañara. Ni piensa hacerlo. Se rió de ella como los demás, y ella puede ser muchas cosas, pero ante todo tiene dignidad y respeto por sí misma.

—Venga, ven—le pide Tracey por enésima vez, haciendo un puchero.

Millicent niega con la cabeza.

—No tengo pareja.

—Eso no importa—interviene Daphne, que tiene varias horquillas cogidas con los dientes y el peinado sujeto con los dedos—. Tracey, ¿puedes…?—su compañera asiente y le pone las horquillas en el lugar correspondiente—. Millicent, hay más gente sin pareja. Seguro que alguien quiere bailar contigo.

—Nadie querría bailar conmigo aunque fuese la única sin pareja—murmura ella.

—Siempre tienes a Crabbe y Goyle—se escucha a Pansy desde el baño—. Son la peor opción, pero son una opción—suelta una risita y Millicent siente deseos de estrangularla—. Ninguno de ellos tiene pareja; van juntos.

—Pansy, bonita, cállate—le espeta Daphne con desdén. Se pasa las manos por el vestido verde que hace resaltar su piel morena, haciéndola aún más guapa que Tracey, y vuelve a mirar a Millicent—. No te va a dar tiempo a arreglarte—musita, componiendo una mueca infantil.

—Gracias, Daphne, pero no voy. No insistáis más, de verdad.

La morena se va, pero Tracey se sienta en la cama.

—Oye, esta mañana he hablado con Vincent y me ha asegurado que no era a ti a quien pretendían gastar la broma.

—¿Y qué más da?—murmura Millicent—. Todo el colegio se ha reído de mí gracias a él.

Tracey suspira.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para convencerte de que vengas?—su amiga niega con la cabeza—. Está bien, entonces dejaré tirado a mi francés.

—No hagas eso—replica Millicent—. No tienes que quedarte aquí por mí, leeré un rato y me acostaré pronto.

Resignada, Tracey le da un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

o-o-o

Vin está rematadamente aburrido.

En cuanto la comida se ha acabado, la fiesta se ha convertido en un muermo. Nada más que bailecitos ridículos y música ñoña. Y parejitas besuqueándose, como si no hubiera nada más importante que eso.

A su lado, Greg parece estar pensando algo parecido.

—Tío, me aburro—declara—. ¿Al final ha venido Millicent?

Vin niega con la cabeza.

—Sigue cabreada.

Lo cierto es que se siente un tanto mal por el asunto, porque fue su culpa que Miley se tomara esa cosa y se pusiese roja. Pero él no pensó que su amiga fuese a quitarle la copa de esa manera; se suponía que era para Longbottom.

Claro que eso no ha conseguido decírselo a la pobre Millicent. Sí ha hablado con Tracey, que parece muy enfadada y se ha ido con su naricita respingona bien alta tras escucharle, seguramente pensando que es un mentiroso. Nada más lejos de la realidad. A Vin no se le da bien mentir.

Se pregunta cómo estará Miley. Supone que más enfadada incluso que Tracey, algo que no puede reprocharle. Vin no puede reprochárselo.

Tras varios minutos, toma una decisión y echa a andar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Eh, tío, ¿dónde vas?—inquiere Greg.

—A la sala común. Esto es un rollo.

Greg se encoge de hombros y se va a por bebidas, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

o-o-o

Millicent está tranquila. Ha terminado unos ejercicios que les mandó McGonagall para las vacaciones y ha peinado a _Drile_, su gata. Ha aprovechado la noche, más desde luego que si hubiera ido a ese ridículo baile. Aunque hubiese sido con Vin.

Suspira y se muerde el labio para contener las lágrimas. No puede engañarse a sí misma. Lo que más le gustaría ahora mismo es estar en el baile, dando vueltas sobre la pista con Vincent Crabbe. Aunque la pise. Porque estar ahí sola es horrible.

Millicent se deja caer en uno de los sillones. Tiene toda la sala común para ella sola, pero le parece demasiado grande, demasiado fría, demasiado verdosa. Tras unos minutos, saca su varita y enciende la radio, situada en una mesita redonda a unos metros de ella, con un hechizo. Millicent se siente orgullosa. Es la única de su edad que sabe hacerlo. Una habilidad un tanto inútil, pero que está ahí.

Una canción de Celestina Warbeck inunda la estancia. Una romántica, y Millicent se hunde más en la miseria y tiene que contenerse para no estrellar la radio contra la pared. Lo que menos necesita ahora es escuchar a una solterona cantando las maravillas del amor.

—Joder, qué mal gusto.

Millicent da un respingo al escucharlo. Se gira y descubre a Vin en la entrada. En cuanto lo reconoce, se limpia las lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos y parpadea, tratando de que lo blanco vuelva a ser blanco antes de que su amigo se dé cuenta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Vin?—inquiere, antes de volver a recostarse en el sillón.

Escucha los pesados pasos del muchacho, que se sienta en un sofá junto a ella y la mira.

—Es una mierda—le asegura—. Aburridísimo.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que esto es más divertido—murmura Millicent.

Se quedan un rato en silencio.

—Eh, Miley.

—¿Qué?

—Perdona por lo de anoche. Lo de…

—Olvídalo.

—Pero…

—No quiero hablar de ello, Vin. Déjalo estar.

Vincent frunce el ceño, preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

—No era para ti. Era para Longbottom.

—Pero no me lo dijiste.

—Te lo bebiste antes de darme tiempo.

Millicent se queda sin réplica. Ha de admitir que en eso Vin tiene razón. Fue ella la que actuó antes de pensar.

—Puede—no, no piensa ceder del todo.

Vuelven a quedarse callados. A Millicent le gustaría decirle a Vincent que lo perdona del todo sólo por haber tenido el detalle de irse de la fiesta para disculparse con ella, pero no le salen las palabras.

—Miley.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué no has ido al baile?

Oh, genial. Ahora que lo estaba haciendo bien, Vin tiene que meter el dedo en la llaga.

—No he conseguido pareja.

—Pues podrías haber venido conmigo. Seguro que a ti esas tonterías que han puesto te hubieran gustado.

Millicent alza la vista, convencida de que ha oído mal. ¿Qué diablos acaba de decir Vin? ¿Que podría…? ¿Podrían haber ido juntos?

—De todas formas, no estoy tan mal aquí—miente. Celestina Warbeck termina de cantar, y no tarda en comenzar una balada de _Las Brujas de Macbeth._

—¿Entonces tú no quieres bailar?—Vincent parece totalmente descolocado—. Se supone que a todas os gusta bailar.

Millicent no sabe si reír o llorar.

—Sí me gusta bailar, pero no lo hago bien—admite.

Como accionado por un resorte, en ese momento Vincent se levanta y se acerca a ella. Tira de sus brazos, ignorando fácilmente su resistencia, hasta lograr que Millicent se ponga en pie.

—Miley… Venga, no seas tonta. Va, Miley, vamos a bailar. A ver si me perdonas así.

Milllicent se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

Pero no se resiste a bailar con Vin. Porque no puede… y porque no quiere. Porque puede que ella no tenga puesto ningún vestido de gala y que la sala común no esté adornada como el Gran Comedor, pero qué porras, está bailando con Vincent Crabbe y las circunstancias no le importan. Y la canción que suena en la radio es preciosa. Y su compañero de baile no es muy ducho con los pies, pero tiene mucho cuidado para no pisarla con sus andares de pato mareado.

Millicent sonríe. No ha salido como ella quería, pero al final ha logrado su objetivo: pasar la velada con Vincent Crabbe.


End file.
